Renacimiento
by mihael jeevasxxx
Summary: Hace diez años que Kira desapareció,el mundo se ha desmoronado desde entonces,tal y como Light dijo que pasaría,¿acaso Light planeo todo esto? ¿quien es el nuevo Kira?


La tenue luz de la habitación era solo proporcionada por la pequeña televisión que estaba en el escritorio. Detuvo la silla donde había estado dando vueltas y miro la pantalla que hasta ahora ignoraba.

-Hace diez años

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado-soltó una risa burlona, aun no podía creer que este plan sin sentido estuviera funcionando-, estoy seguro que a él le encantaría ver esto.

-Supongo-contesto aun mirando la pantalla frente a ella, su mente no está presente en ese lugar y momento ella solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido hacía ya diez años atrás.-cuando Kira desapareció.- susurró esto último sin que el shinigami a su lado la escuchara.

-¿Dijiste algo?—pregunto con sutileza.

-Nada importante

Volvió la mirada hacia la figura de la chica a su lado, realmente era extraña no solo por la forma en que vestía si no por el hecho de que no parecía tomarle importancia a sus acciones, hacía ya un par de días que había tomado posesión de la Death Note para castigar criminales pero eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

La mujer en la pantalla sostenía un par de hojas en sus manos las cuales cambiaba para acceder al resto de la información-_Y en otras noticias en la ciudad de Tokyo ocurrieron dos incidentes más, los dos presuntos culpables de la violación y asesinato de una joven de trece años fueron encontrados muertos en un parque, ambos muertos por un ataque al corazón, se presume que fue obra de Kira_-la imagen en la televisión desapareció y hubo un cambio de escenario en las noticias-*_El impactante regreso de Kira*, -_grito con alegría el hombre que había tomado control en la pantalla.-_ese es el tema principal en todos los medios_, _pero ¿será real?, y ¿qué opina la policía sobre esto?.-_cuestionoel hombre a su público y luego al oficial a su lado-¿_Usted qué opina señor Aizawa?¿cree que se trate del mismo Kira?-_la pantalla volvió a cambiar en cuanto el policía abrió la boca para contestar la interrogante del animado anfitrión del programa ***El reino de Kira renace*.**

-ku ku parece que no estás de humor-su sonrisa desapareció al ver a la chica apagar el televisor de mala manera y caminar hacia su cama.- te irás a dormir.-afirmo el shinigami parándose a un costado de la cama.

-no es que no esté de humor, solo que no me interesa lo que tenga que decir un cerdo policía. –se sentó en la cama y tomo la laptop que estaba a su costado-Además tengo mucho que hacer como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo con las noticias-acomodo la laptop sobre sus piernas y comenzó con la búsqueda de información.

-Ku ku te tomas esto muy enserio cierto-termino su oración dándole una profunda mordida a la manzana que había tomado de la mesa de noche-*_es igual que Light, siempre escribiendo como si no importara nada mas*-_pensó la criatura azul mientras veía a la chica teclear buscando los nombres de los criminales que iba a ejecutar.

-Ryuk podrías pasarme la Death Note y el bolígrafo que están en la mesa-dijo extendiendo la mano esperando la libreta-por favor.

-¿eh?, claro- como el ya había pensado era extraña, Light nunca le pedía nada, pero ella se creía su dueña mandándolo a que hiciera todo por ella, y él la obedecía sin saber el porqué-aquí tienes-le entrego la libreta y el articulo para escribir.

-Gracias-sonrió amablemente hacia el shinigami, bueno por lo menos era amable con él, algo que nunca fue Light.-puedes comer todas las manzanas que quieras de la cocina, mañana iré a comprarte más.

El shinigami siguió su estomago y camino hasta la cocina para comer todas las manzanas que se le diera la gana. Aun le parecía absurdo el cómo había llegado a esa situación, estado con esa chica extraña que ahora tomaba el lugar de Kira.

Light Yagami le había pedido la última vez que se vieron, que cuando llegara el momento adecuado volviera a tirar el cuaderno en el mundo humano, pero esta vez no lo hiciera para ver quien lo encontraba, esta vez debía tirarlo hacia una persona especifica , aquella niña de cinco años que pasaba todas las tardes sentada en un columpio en el parque, eso le pareció extraño y mas viniendo de Light, pero pensando en la diversión que le traería este nuevo juego obedeció, observo a la niña un tiempo y su actitud le pareció interesante así que decidió darle una oportunidad con la libreta.

-¿Que estarás planeando Light?, ¿Por qué me pediste que tirara de nuevo mi cuaderno?-se preguntaba el shinigami caminando hacia la habitación de la mocosa con una pila de manzana entre sus brazos.-bueno sea lo que sea seguro que será muy divertido-una carcajada llena de burla se escapo de su interior, seguro Light planeaba encontrar la forma de regresar y esperaba que el nuevo dueño de la libreta (la pequeña niña) se encargara de preparar un nuevo mundo para que el gobernara. Ridículo, pero era lo única teoría que podía formular en esos momentos.

Entro a la habitación y miro con sus grandes ojos amarillos a la chica que seguía escribiendo en la libreta de tapa negra los nombres de los criminales más buscados en el mundo en estos diez años, eran muchos ya que desde la desaparición de Kira los criminales se sentían seguros y sobre la ley, el índice de crímenes se incremento mucho más que nunca, si el mundo estaba podrido hace mas de 16 años ahora ya ni siquiera se le podía llamar mundo a eso, eran solo despojos de la humanidad.

Cerro la laptop de golpe sacando de sus pensamientos a la criatura a su lado-es hora de dormir, podrías colocar esto en su lugar por favor-coloco la libreta con la pluma en medio de las hojas sobre la laptop y se la entrego al shinigami.

-Si….-contesto algo indignado al ver la pluma doblando las hojas de sus Death Note, si que era irresponsable y además una holgazana que lo mandaba a hacer todo y el de tonto obedeciéndola.

-Gracias-vio al shinigami ponerlo en su lugar y se coloco bajo las cobijas-acércate Ryuk-hizo una seña al shinigami para que se acercara a lo que el obedeció intrigado.

-¿Que quieres?—pregunto acercándose al rostro de la chica.

Esta en un rápido movimiento le dio un leve beso en la mejilla-Buenas noches Ryuk –sonrió y se quedo dormida dejando a un shinigami aturdido a su lado.

-Los humanos son extraños-murmuro y se encamino a la mesa del televisor donde dejo sus manzanas sobrantes-pobre chica, me agrada pero si el plan de Light funciona, lo más probable es que se deshaga de ella o en el mejor de los casos la use como otro peón- mordió la manzana que estaba en sus manos- lastima me estaba divirtiendo.


End file.
